User talk:Monster Pumpkin
This is my talk page. Leave posts about questions or comments. "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" BFE stuff Hey, MP, I have a proposal to you about BFE. Ok, so you know the whole Centrian thing with the Aranjans? Is it possible that if a few colonyships of the Aranjans got away, and were captured by the Dravimos, that the Dravimos would have kept them alive in secrecy, not letting the Centrians know? 23:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, the Aranjans were the biggest threat to Centri existence of all time, nearly driving us extinct 3 times, and because they reproduce asexually and can consume practically anything for nutrients, even one of them escaping can cause a huge issue. An entire colonyship- or ''colonyships- would cause the Centri to go beserk, just as suspicion falls on us for the attacks on the Meredians- their attackers also used Sigma Fields, which are known to be a Centri-only weapon. 23:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) On an unrelated note, about PM3 (this seems fairly secure lol), how worried are you about Castille? 23:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Right, that's another thing. I don't think we're particulary hostile at the start of the game, just sort of neutral. I guess stasis most likely, just to prevent them from breaking loose and wreaking havoc. Then a minor breakout occurs, and the Dravimos don't understand how dangerous that can be... and from there, things go badly. Hmm. Well, Feud's planning on taking over India and making Bengal his protectorate (apparently he doesn't think China and I can protect Eip, and he may be right). In such an instance, if I launch support of Eip, then Imp and I are planning a system where Hungary will attack Castille in Europe itself- would you be willing to help him? After all, we have contact and trade, through the Philidelphi... 23:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Whoops should work now. Mmkay. We'll do it that way. Space station + breakout = 7th Galactic War xDDD Is Pita playing, BTW? Or has he gone inactive again? Motivations? Screwing over the regional power? Idk. Piss him off a bit over the next 50 years, not enough to make him declare war but enough for a casus belli after Scan and I smash him. TBH I'm not sure that Scan will help, though. I'm pretty certain he'll aid me, but... 23:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Wilco. maybe we should devise a code for Althist wiki itself, xD. 23:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) xD yes talk about BFE like it's PM3 and PM3 like it's BFE got this :D 23:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I saw your agreement (yesterday). Agh, I wish I could access chat. I'm starting my conquest of Malaysia now. Start negotiating with Geg to get through the Philidelphi, get some colonies in East Africa. We can take it from there when Saltus arrives (ie Feud). 00:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) K. I'm actually happy that Ms is trying to take out Scandanavia again, as this means I'll be able to slip my 200-50 victories through without the slightest problem :D Also, Crim changed the name. 00:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) UNC => Scandanavia. For which he must burn. 20:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder...I just created pages from the Azaranian Template...just need to modify it...and delete that duplicate.'-Lx' (leave me a message) 22:41, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Discuss something Hey, can we discuss something ASAP? I would like to speak with you very soon, preferably beforenn 7pm today.'-Lx' (leave me a message) 18:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) crim just tell him to unban me on alt or im just going to keep makeing more accounts simple as that Bibleboyd316 (talk) 23:49, January 30, 2017 (UTC)